Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to multichannel media and, more particularly, to playing different channels of multichannel media on a combination of devices at a same time.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Wireless surround speaker systems are known. In addition, host device broadcasting is also a well-known concept. Host device broadcasting streams the same audio channel for multiple capable devices and might not include synchronization between host and client. In addition these work only within a single protocol, such as in BLUETOOTH or WiFi for example.